Crashing in the Snow
by anime4ever1124
Summary: The title says it all, but It is EdXRoy  implied  nothing bad...  Car crash in the snow...


**Author's Note: I was sad and remembered I had a cousin of mine that died in a car crash in Alaska. I didn't know him very well, but I did feel really bad. I thought since the snow has started to fall, I would finish and post it. So here it is. Hope you all enjoy, and remember that hundreds of people lose their lives this way. But they don't always have such happy endings like Ed and Roy.**

**I do not own FMA or anything along those lines. I am sorry to all who(or is it whom?) have lost their lives. May they all rest in peace wherever they may be. And with love to my lost family.**

**It is EdXRoy, nothing bad only a kiss, or two. (heh) **

The blond opened his eyes. He was still in his seat, though the car had turned on its side. Held in by a jammed seat belt, he tries to pull free to no prevail. He twisted to see the driver's seat. It was crushed. Tears ran down his face. He muttered to himself. Trying to get the belt off, he cried out a name, the only name that filled his mind.

He saw the dark hair in the seat next to him. He cried out the name desperately. He gathered his strength and pulled free from the belt. He slowly turned the face to him, checking for a pulse. The heart beat quickly, though its owner was nearly dead. The man had tried to jump back to protect him. Now he lay there with glass embedded into his chest, his coat was turned crimson. The boy wept, he gently kissed the pale cheek, begging the man to wake. The dark eyes fluttered open. He head his name whispered among the grumbles and grunts of pain. The taller male tried to sit up but found it nearly impossible to not be in pain.

"Stop moving," the boy pleaded.

The dark hair shaded his face. With a whispery voice he said "I'm sorry. I can't wait any longer. Or I'm gonna-"

"Don't start talking like that. You're not going anywhere!" He cried desperately. "Roy you have to hang on. Don't leave me here! Don't-don't go I can't-"

The dark eyes meet water filled golden orbs. "Edward?"

"I love you," he cried. "I can't live without you. Roy, don't leave me. Please don't leave me. Please-" His whole body shook.

Roy sat up as best he could. He gently reached up to the boy's cheek, pulling the pale face to his lips. He placed a small kiss to the tear streaked cheek. He awkwardly wiped the water from the younger's face. "I'm not leaving you. I promise."

The teen blinked in surprise. "I-'

The man gave a small chuckle. "I'll be here, just not in a beat up car and bleeding to death."

The boy looked down at the blood soaked coat Roy wore. "You're gonna-" He gasped. "We got to leave!" He clapped his hands together; he felt the alchemy flow weakly through himself. He opened the car's right side. They both stumbled out, landing in the snow. They stumbled away from the crashed car.

The car had been hit by a large delivery truck. It slid across the frozen road, hitting a tree, and spun off into a ditch. The glass had shattered during all this, and some now sat inside the Colonel's chest.

He was unsure how long it had been since the crash. All he knew was that his Colonel needed to be taken to anyone who could help. The boy cringed as he examined the open wounds. The blood soaked shirt was dried to his chest. He felt warm tears rundown his face. The blond tried to wipe them away before Roy could see. He wasn't fast enough.

Roy

The older turned Edward to face him. "What's wrong?"

He was silent.

"Edward?"

"I don't want you to be hurt. I haven't been able to protect you, because you're always protecting me." He sniffed.

The worried gaze softened, "Ed, I want to protect you. And I don't need you to worry about me. WE just need to keep moving forward."

They walked together silently. Very quickly, their bodies gave out. They curled up together in the snow. Sharing their warmth, they muttered a few things to each other before they completely lost themselves in the cold.

"Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"I um," he shifted, trying to find the right words.

"Go on," he urged, begging the boy to stay with him.  
"I," he shivered violently. "I love you."

A warm smile spread across his face. Kissing the blond's lips he said in a soothing voice, "I love you too."

They cuddled closer waiting as the white storm passed around them. Soon they couldn't even see each other. They could only feel the other slipping away into the white darkness. Eyes closed and body's beaten by the cold, they remained together in the sleepy state before they thought they would leave this world. Roy did notice, on the edge of passing out, a hand tightly clasped to his bleeding side. He gave one last soft chuckle and left the boy alone.

Ed found he was colder than before. He looked over his superior's lifeless body. There was no way to bring him back. He gave a choked cry.

"You promised! You said you wouldn't leave me!" He cried for a moment. But the tears froze on his face and brought his core temperature down lower. It was too late to be saved. Edward Elric placed one last kiss on Mustang's lips before he too slipped into a never ending sleep.

They both lay together in an eternal sleep, in death, with the other. After the crash they stayed together, and sat in the snow to spend their remaining hour of life together.

Together they stayed.

**Author's End Note: It was sad and inspired by the many people who lose their lives every year lost in the snow. Please read and review!**


End file.
